


Wrong Room

by SaltnBurnIt



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clint gives no fucks, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Phil puts up with his shit, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltnBurnIt/pseuds/SaltnBurnIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for "walking into the wrong dorm room au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gypsywriter135](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsywriter135/gifts).



Whistling carelessly, Clint slammed his dorm room door open and strut in, backpack strung over one shoulder. Throwing his arms out to the side, he tilted his head back and shouted, “Honey, I’m home!”

Taking notice of the silence, he wondered where his roomie, Thor, was. Usually he answered back even louder and sometimes even tried to playfully jump into the smaller man’s arms. Clint didn’t appreciate getting bowled over by a man twice his size but the lack of response was unnerving.

Bringing his head back forward, he opened his eyes to see an average sized man with close cropped brown hair who obviously wasn’t his super tall, overly muscled, blond, god-like roommate.

“Uhhhh…” was all the noise that escaped his mouth while he started a staring contest with this random stranger.

Glaring at him, the man asked, “Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my room?”

Grinning, Clint took one hand and slicked his hair back while answering, “The name’s Barton. Clint Barton. Friends call me Hawkeye. You can call me whatever you want, sweet thang.” After winking obnoxiously, he continued, “As for why I’m in your room. I’m afraid you’re mistaken. This is obviously my room and… wait. Are you a stripper? Did Thor hire you? My birthday isn’t for another 2 months though and male strippers are usually dressed as policemen or firemen, not in business suits. Except that suit looks fucking great on you and I do know that it would look a hell of a lot better spread out on my floor, amirite?”

The man in the suit raised an eyebrow at the blond’s response. “Do I look like a stripper to you?

Clint shrugged, “Yes…?”

Sighing, the non-stripper grabbed Clint by his hoodie and dragged him to the dorm room door. He pointed to the two names printed on an American flag attached to the door. “This room belongs to Phil, that’s me, and to Steve. This is obviously not your room. Now go to your own room. I have a job interview to get to.”

Ignoring the man he now knew as Phil, Clint stumbled back into the dorm, dropped his heavy backpack on the floor with a loud ‘thud’, and hopped on the bottom bunk. Stretching along the neatly made bed, the blond stated, “I didn’t realize Thor could be so elaborate with his pranks. How much did he pay you to pretend it’s your room? I’ll pay you double to prank him back. If it’s okay with you, I’ll pay you with my body.” He attempted The Smoulder, learning it from watching Tangled on repeat. It sadly did not work on the brunet.

Phil’s ears tinged pink with frustration, he huffed, “Will you please leave? I have to go and I don’t want a random stranger lounging in my room without supervision.”

Clint smirked from his reclined position and asked, “What are you willing to bribe me to leave?”

Rolling his eyes, Phil answered with another question, “What are you willing to accept as a proper payment?”

Clint jumped up and ran to Phil, intruding on his personal space. “I’ll accept your pants around your ankles, sweetcheeks,” he tried using his most seductive voice.

Unimpressed, Phil grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote some digits on it. He handed it to the other man and muttered, “What about my number? Please don’t call me during my job interview and I refuse to go to any fast food places during dates.” Once Clint accepted the paper, Phil turned and left so he wouldn’t be late for his appointment.

The blond man waited a few moments to react, instead just staring at the numbers written for a few moments in silence.

“Score!” Clint shouted to the heavens while fist pumping. He turned and ran out of Phil’s room and up the stairs to his actual dorm. Flinging the door open, he bolted to where Thor was seated at his desk. Thrusting the piece of paper into the large blond’s face, he cheered, “Guess who’s number I just got!”

Thor broke out into an overly large smile and hugged his small roomie, picking him up off the floor and spinning him. “I am glad, Hawky!” He bellowed. Setting him down, Thor continued, “Did you do that ‘I thought this was my room’ trick that we planned?”

Clint smirked devilishly, “Hell to the yeah. Worked like a charm.”


End file.
